Clases de yoga
by crapycrap
Summary: Tienes un mal temperamento, esto te ayudara.


Hola, me extrañaron, disculpen lo q pasa es q tube un accidente automovilistico, y yo no hiba en un coche sino en mi patineta =$, Sip, no fue nada lindo, todavia perese q me agarraron de piñata. Tambien se me acomulo mi trabajo, y lo peor es q no he resivido respuesta de la peticion para traducir the future shaped by the past y otras.

Asi q mis mas sinceras disculpas

Disclaimer: Sailor moon, y la historia no son mios pero si el gusto por ellos.

La historia es de **lostinhersong, **(me gustan sus historia)

Ahora los dejo con esto q se llama

Clases de yoga

"Tch! Michiru, tu sabes que no me gusta estar sentada por mucho tiempo!" La rubia se queja mientras mira a su amada empacar en su pequeña bolsa color turquesa su pantalon negro para yoga y una camiseta blanca.

"Simpatico, tu te estas perfectamente quieta cuando vamos a dar paseos en tu auto que duran una hora o mas," responde secamente, acompañado por un sonido de cierre cerrandose. Un suspiro escapa de la garganta de la senshi mas alta, y mira a la pequeña mujer con una suplica desesperada escondida en sus profundos ojos grises.

"Porfavor…..No me hagas a ir," lo dijo como susurro, con una voz suave, y casi sensual; en su intento de salir de la situasion por la que estaba pasando.

"Haruka, porfavor. Tu sabes que el truco de hacer ojitos no funciona con migo. Ahora, trea tus cosas," Contesta Michiru con una sonrisa, tomando su bolsa y caminando fuera de la habitacion si mirar para atras. La rubia alta maldijo en silencio antes de ir al guardaropa que comparten y seleccionar un par de shorts rojos y una camiseta negra. Pone sus cosas (junto con un par de tennis, una barra de javon, y una pequeña botella de shampoo) dentro de su bolsa gris Adidas, y sigue a su amada fuera de la habitacion.

=()=()=()=

"Ahora clase, quiero que respiren profundo y se relajen," dice una voz burbujeante desde enfrente del cuarto, un coro de exalaciones llena el cuarto, Haruka mira al lado y refunfuña al ver que Michiru tiene los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se menea levemente con su respiracion. La corredora se inquieta un poco, intentando volver a la realidad y poner los pies sobre la tierra. Miro hacia adelante y salto en sorpresa al ver los ojos cafes de su instructora. La mujer era joven, de cabello color burgundy; oviamente teñido. Haruka lenata una ceja cuastionando.

"Si?"

"No se encuentras en un profundo estado de zen, _señorita. _Algo la molesta?" Ella le sonrie dulcemente a la rubia. Ell se encontro con una mirada.

"No, estoy bien," Fue la cortante respuesta de la rubia, causando que la señorita burbujeo de un paso hacia atras por el tono que uso.

"Bueno, si estas segura…," Ella sonrio de nuevo, y camino de regreso al frente del cuarto, permitiendo a Haruka seguir en sus pensamientos, Volteando, suspiro al ver a Michiru todavia en su meditacion. Se estiro un poco y le dio un ligero codazo.

"Michiru…Michiru!" Encontro la forma de susurra, picandole las costillas a su amada. Su mano fue echada a un lado los varios primeros intentos, finalmente, ojos grises se encuentran con molesto safiros.

"Que?"

"Mis…mis pies estan dormidos," Murmura Haruka, dandole a Michiru una sonrisa timida. Un suspiro fue emitido del delgado cuerpo de Michiru.

"Haruka, solo cierra tus ojos y deja que tu mante se vaya volando. Nisiquiera vas a notar tus pies despues de un tiempo," dijo ella, regresando a su meditacion. Haruka apreto los labios, y despues le saco la lengua, de una forma muy infantile. "Vi eso," Murmuro Michiru con sus ojos aun cerrados, y una sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

"Otravez, pregunto, porque tuve que venir?"

"Si recuerdo correctamente, alguien tubo un horrendo ataque de furia de camino a la mita de Tokio justo el otro dia," fue la respuesta de su amada, la voz de la pequeña mujer sonava suave mientras entraba en su mente.

"Yo no tube un horrendo ataque de furia de camino!" siseo Haruka, sus ojos haciendose pequeños hacia su acusadora compañera.

"Haruka, tu casi estrellas tu auto contra la van de ese hombre aproposito," fue la respuesta de Michiru, era bastante claro que estaba tomado mucho de su autocontrol para no reirse.

"Se atravezo enfrente de mi!" La rubia senshi temblaba de la frustracion por las palabras de Michiru.

"Y?, Te traje aqui para que aprendas a controlar esos molestos episodios de ira que aveses te dan," contesto la pequeña mujer, sus ojos cerrados mientras medita, su respiracion profunda.

"Mi-chi-ru" Balbusea Haruka bajo su aliento, su queja fue frenada por una sola mano levantada de su amada, el resto de la clase zumbaban al unisono con la señorita burbujeo. Haruka cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, intentando hacer lo que se supone deberia hacer limpiar su mente de pensamientos negativos.

Tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante mientras la luz cambiava a verde, el coche enfrente de ella no se movia. Golpe la bocina, intentando que el ruido lograra hacer que el conductor de enfrente moviera su vehiculo. No paso. Esta ves se queda pegada a la bocina, maldiciendo en silencio mientras el conductor de enfrente empiesa a manejar como tortuga. Ovserva por su espejo y rapidamente mira el carro de enfrente antes de cambiar lines. Derrepente, una van negra se mete enfrente de ella, su defensa casi chocando con la del Toyota amarilo. Los ojos de Haruka se hacen grandes y golpea los frenos. Poniendo su brazo enfrente de Michiru para prevenir que salga volando, lo cual casi pasa, un quejido fue emitido por la pequeña mujer. Haruka rechina los dientes y vulve a pegarse a la bocina, haciendole al hombre un gesto un tanto rudo, sus ojos ardian de rabia.

"_Ese bastardo…"_

"_Haruka, probablemente el no te vio."_

"_O el idiota no save manejar para salvar su vida! Solo quiero estrellarme contra su van y asi tener una razon para darle una palisa al soquete," Murmuro por debajo, agarraba con mas fuerza el volante._

"_Haruka…" El tono de Michiru tenia un poco de advertencia, y la van que era manejada rudamente (en la opinion de Haruka, deliberadamente) corto enfrente de ellos con sus direccionales. Dos cuadras despues, la rubia irritada tamborileaba los dedos en el volante._

"_Tine que estar bromeando!"_

"_Ahora que?" fue la respuesta exasperada_

"_Tiene sus estupidas direccionales puestas desde hace dos cuadras! DOS!" sus dedos golpeaban mas rapido. Su irritacion tomaba lo mejor de ella y sus labios formaban una delgada linea blanca. Michiru solo sonreia, estirando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Haruka que tenia alrrededor de la palanca de cambio._

"_Amor…nesecitas respirar…"_

"_DOS CUADRAS!"_

"_Lo se…" Fue la respuesta de Michiru _

Haruka abrio los ojos, seguia igual de tensa como antes de cerrarlos, seguia inquieta, sus pies seguian dormidos. Gruñia mientras movia sus pies en un fallido intento se hacer que corriera algo de sangre por ellos. La rubia vuelve a cerrar los ojos y luego los entreabre, lanzandole una mirada a Michiru, solo para encontrarla en su posicion sentada como estatua, su postura perfecta y su respiracion calmada. Haruka respira y suspira. Si su amada podia… ella tambien. Volvio a cerrar sus ojos, y empezo a concentrarse en su respiracion. Cambio sus pies de posision nuevamente. Escuchaba su corazon latiendo en sus iodos. Trataba de concentrarse en su inahalcion y exalacion de su respiracion. Abrio los ojos nuevamente.

"Michiru…" Su voz salio como un susurro un poco brusco y volteva su cabeza para mirar a su amada. Michiru no volteo. La rubia frucio el ceño antes de voltear enfrente de nuevo.

"Yo pensaba que yoga era para estirar y embolver tu cuerpo en posiciones raras… no para este tonta meditacion. Porque, dime, porque estoy pagando por silencio?" Haruka penso para si, dejando salir un suspiro.

Haruka Tenoh estaba aburrida hasta las narices.

Estiro un dedo, para picar un costado de Michiru. Le lanzo una mirada a la mujer que seguia ignorandola y dejo salir un gruñido, mirando a su alrrededor. Su ojos volvieron a caer en Michiru, gentilmente volvio a picar sus costillas. Sin embargo, rapidamente cambio su atencion hacia la señorita burbujeo, que se paro y aclaro su garganta, haciendoles saber que la porsion de estiramiento estaba apunto de comensar. Haruka agradecio a todos los Dioses que en ese momento pasaban por su mente, mientras se paraba y estiraba su alto, y ligeramente musculoso cuerpo hacia el cielo. Michiru, sin embargo, seguia en su estado de meditacion, causando que la rubia frunciera el ceño. Haruka se inclino, y pico directamente al espacio debajo de sus costillas; el punto de cosquillas mas sensible de la violinista. Esta accion causo que la senshi del oceano brincara, sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, su boca formaba una pequeña "o". Tranquiliso su respiracion, volteando a ver a una sonriente rubia.

"Porque sonries asi?"

"Tu solo brincas de esa manera cuando te pico y tu estas dormida," La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo mas grande al ver lo sonrrojado de Michiru.

"No me estaba durmiendo! Solo estaba tan concentrada en mi meditacon que…" Michiru empeso y despues bajo un poco su voz. "Como siguen tus pies?"

"Siguen dormidos, gracias." La rubia murmuraba mientras se preparaban para el primer estiramiento, que la señorita burbujeo llamaba 'Saludo al sol'

"Esperaba que esto te ayudara a estar un poco menos… enojada," Dijo Michiru simplemente. Haruka volteo hacia ella hirviendo.

"NO estoy enojada."

"Si, lo estas, te acabas de enojar con migo por decirte que estas enojada. Punto a mi favor." La violinista nisiquiera miro a su amada rubia, pero lo burlon de su voz era tan evidente que lastimava las orejas de Haruka.

"No, no lo estoy."

"Haruka, cuando te enojas tu voz baja a un nivel que casi parece gruñido, Asi que NO intentes decirme que no eres una persona enojona."

"Michiru…"

"Si, Haruka?"

"Para la proxima vez que me quieras tranquilizar… me permitirias sugerirte algo?"

"Porfavor haslo. Si meditar no te ayuda…"

" Confia en mi, paintball, eso ayudara"

(paintball, por si no saben, es cuando usas pistolas de con bolas de pintura, es bastante divertido. )

=()=()=()=

Como siempre faltas de orto, sip son mias.

Ok, LISTO, esto es vastante similar a algo que me paso con una persona, solo que en mi caso me llevo a una terapista, 2 hrs tratando de descubrir el porque de mis enojos. =$

Me dijo "Tienes un caracter que pareses sargento mal pagado y no entiendo como es que la gente te aguanta" Por algun motivo yo no me puedo enojar con esa persona, eso es algo que sigo sin comprender, nisiquiera me enoje cuando me llevo a terapia. Bueno, espero les guste y me comprendan.


End file.
